The Game
by InnerCore
Summary: The Seigaku Regulars have been invited to a special training camp. A week long training session in the woods with the other teams. What can go wrong? They are forced into playing a game. The prize their life. No romance of any kind. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Chapter One- Broken Down 

"Why do we have to be here?"

Fuji looked up from his book to see Momoshiro whining to Echizen.

"Momo chan senpai I am trying to get some sleep", replied Echizen.

It was a hot sunny day and the Seigaku regular team was on their way to a training camp. It wouldn't have been such a problem except they were currently standing outside their coach which had decided today would be a good time to break down.  
I can understand what Momoshiro is talking about though thought Fuji. Coach Ryuuzaki had announced about a week ago that the team had received an invitation to a training camp. It was supposed to be an intensive training course lasting a week. But according to the letter only the regulars were allowed to attend. Kawamura had taken this news hard but had put on a brave face.  
_I don't think I would have been allowed to go anyway; I need to help out at my dad's shop._ But Fuji knew it had been hard for Kawamura especially after his shock defeat at the hands of Kaidoh. Ever since then Fuji had sometimes seen Kawamura training late at the school tennis courts. Something Kawamura usually never did.  
Oishi was currently looking under the bonnet of the coach.

"I'm sorry everyone I don't know what is wrong, I think we are going to be stuck here." said Oishi giving a look that plainly said that he felt like he had let everyone down.

"Don't worry Oishi you tried your best" smiled Eiji.

"Thanks Eiji."

Tezuka cleared his throat.

"I think it we should make a plan of action."

"Well I have already checked everyone's mobiles and they aren't getting any reception. We passed a petrol station not too long ago, I calculate it shouldn't take more than half an hour to get there and get some help." Said Inui looking down at his notebook.

"Good idea, I nominate Kaidoh to go," said Momoshiro.

"Since when do you get to decide what I do?" Shouted Kaidoh.

"I thought you would enjoy the extra training," replied Momoshiro

"Calm down Momo, Kaidoh. Oh this is a disaster we are going to be late for the training. We haven't got any food and are stuck on this deserted road!" Exclaimed Oishi getting himself worked up. If Taka san had come with us there definitely would have been food thought Fuji.

"Why did we take this road?" Asked Oishi. "I-"

"It was Momo's idea," butted in Echizen.

"Hey! Echizen!"

Echizen just looked at Momoshiro.

"Well OK maybe it was my idea but my friend said it would take half the time, than if we took the route that Inui had suggested" said Momoshiro.

"Well what do you expect to happen if we listen to this dumbass's idea" said Kaidoh.

"Hey! I didn't hear you have any good ideas," said Momoshiro walking up to Kaidoh, "At least I don't spend my time complaining."

"Wha-!"

"Ok ok," said Inui walking between Momoshiro and Kaidoh "This is not helping the situation. I think Momoshiro was right Kaidoh if you don't mind how about you go to the petrol station for help."

Kaidoh just grumbled under his breath. Kaidoh was just about to start jogging when Fuji reached out and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Fuji senpai?!" Said Kaidoh a bit confused.

Fuji looked at Kaidoh.

"I don't think you will need to go to the petrol station," Fuji calmly replied.

Just then Eiji jumped up and shouted.

"A car, I see a car!"

"We don't need a car we need a bus," grumbled kaidoh under his breath.

Eiji jumped into the road.

"Eiji what are you doing it's dangerous to jump in front of cars!" exclaimed Oishi.

"I'm not going to let this car get away!"

The car stopped. The tinted window rolled down.

"Look it's the Seigaku team! Hahaha," squealed Gakuto.

Tezuka walked up to the car.

Out stepped Atobe, Kabaji, Gakuto and Oshitari.

"Tezuka it looks like you need my help" smirked Atobe.

"So Seigaku have been invited as well" said Oshitari.

"Well they probably felt sorry for them Yuushi" said Gakuto.

"Atobe our bus has broken down and our mobile phones aren't working. If you coul-" started Tezuka

"Tezuka I guess I could help you" said Atobe "but you owe me one"

"When we get to the camp we could probably sort this out," said Tezuka

"Maybe, we'll see," replied Atobe. "Fine I'll send a coach to get you guys as soon as we reach the place."

With that the Hyoutei regulars got back into the car and drove off.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Asked Oishi

"We don't have a choice" replied Eiji

"I calculate a 97.5 chance they will send help," calculated Inui.

The regulars gathered around the coach and waited.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short next one will definately be longer and maybe some actual plot development 


	2. Green Demon

Chapter 2

The Seigaku Regulars finally reached the training camp. Atobe had been true to his word and a coach had arrived an hour later picking up the tennis players.

"I'm starving" yelled Momoshiro, "when do we get food?"

"There's a sign for a restaurant," pointed out Inui.

"Anyone who wants food can go to the restaurant," ordered Tezuka.

Momoshiro dropped his bags was about to run inside when a voiced piped up.

"What about your bags Momo-chan senpai?"

"Echizen!"

"Sort out your bags first," ordered Tezuka, "everyone dismissed."

With that most of the regulars disappeared in search of the reception, leaving Tezuka and Fuji. Tezuka gave a small sigh. _He looks quite stressed out._

"Are you ok?" Enquired Fuji.

"Yeah I'm fine, you should go find your room too."

"I was just going."

Tezuka didn't move. "It's weird." He murmured.

"What is weird?"

"We randomly get an invitation to exclusive new training facilities and we aren't the only team. Inui informed me told me that Hyoutei, Fudomine, Rokkaku, and Rikkaidai tennis members also got invitations. As well as Yamabuki and St Rudolph.

"Yeah Yuuta's team got one, he rang me a couple of days ago. He was excited until he found out we also got one.

Tezuka gave another sigh. "I think I should find my room."

"Ok see you later."

Fuji looked to where the coach had dropped them off. Coaches from Rikkaidai and Rokkaku were already parked there. No wonder, we were probably the last to get here. I wonder if Yuuta is here yet. Apparently from St Rudolph only Yuuta and Mizuki had been invited_. I wonder if it is the same for the other teams and only certain individuals got invitations._

Fuji walked inside. It was a modern stone built structure. Someone had spent a lot of money here. _I wonder who organised all this_. It had been unexpected when they had got the invitation.

At the end of tennis practice Coach Ryuuzaki had gathered all the regulars and announced a week long all expenses paid training camp. Tezuka had not been sure if we should attend. Then Inui had told us that he had information that tennis players from some of the other schools had also been invited. _It is a good chance to get some data on the other teams_. Tezuka had relented.

He's right it is weird. We had been given no other information except to meet at this place today. We haven't got any information about this camp except the name signed at the end of the letter inviting us. Reiji. Inui had tried to find some data on Reiji but had had no luck.

_What do you expect me to do with only one name_? He had said before walking away in a huff. He'd been annoyed at being stumped by a name. He doesn't like losing.

Well neither do I. Fuji proceeded to check in.

* * *

"Hey Momo-chan senpai don't eat all the burgers yourself!"

"Yeah leave some for us," said Eiji

"Cant you even eat without making arguing?" asked Kaidoh exasperatedly.

"Kaidoh you are lucky we didn't need to rely on your running powers to get us some help, otherwise we wouldn't have ever got here." Replied Momoshiro.

Kaidoh grabbed Momoshiro by his jersey.

"Momo-"

"Kaidoh, Momoshiro ten laps." Tezuka had just joined the rest of the regulars at the restaurant.

"Momo-chan senpai we just got here and already you have ten laps to run," laughed Echizen.

"Hey has anyone found the tennis courts yet?" Asked Eiji, "I looked around earlier but it was just clear out back behind this place."

"No," said Momoshiro with his mouth full of burger.

"When is the camp starting?" asked Eiji impatiently. "Look all the other schools are here already!"

"Look there's Atobe and the rest of the Hyoutei regulars," said Eiji

"Yeah and some others, I don't know their names," muttered Momoshiro

"Well I wouldn't expect you to dumbass," replied Kaidoh

"Yes but apparently our school is the only school that had its whole team invited. In the other schools only certain individuals were selected." Inui proudly stood up with his data book.

"From Hyoutei we already know who got invited, Atobe, Kabaji, Gakuto and Oshitari."

"That Gakuto I'm gonna beat him in practice," said Eiji excitedly.

"From Fudomine Tachibana, Kamio, and Ibu Shinji were invited. From St Rudolph only Yuuta and Mizuki were invited. From Rokkaku their captain Kentaro and Saeki were invited. Yamabuki's Sengoku and Akutsu, and Rikkaidai's Sanada and Kirihara were invited. Their captain Yukimura was also invited but was too ill to make it." Inui took a small bow and sat back down. Echizen rolled his eyes.

"When is he going to come? I'm tired of waiting," whined Momoshiro. When Fuji had checked in he had been told by the receptionist that there was going to be an introductory talk by the manager in the restaurant later on in the afternoon.

Just then a small figure entered the restaurant and slowly the hum of conversation dulled to silence as everyone's attention became focussed on him. Fuji watched as he made his way to the front of the restaurant. The figure waited until all eyes were directed towards him before he began.

"I am honoured to welcome you to training camp. I am the manager of this establishment Reiji." He said smiling. "I am sure you are all excited to get training."

"He's quite young, I wouldn't have thought he'd have the experience to run a place like this," wondered Oishi.

"He's probably just some rich kid working for his dad." Kaidoh muttered.

"This is a new training school set up to train professional players. Before we open for business officially though we wanted to test out the facilities. We set up this training camp with you as our important guests. Any comments you have regarding this place would be welcome. I hope you enjoy yourself. Now I have got some bad news," he said giving an apologetic look. Though Fuji thought he could still see a hint of his former smile.

"The plan was to incorporate some training but the construction of the courts has been delayed and we do not have any other way of allowing you to practice your tennis. Instead we are goin-"

Reiji was cut off by the rising indignation from the players. Already Fuji could see Rikkaidai and Rokkaku players making plans to leave.

"What does he mean, there isn't going to be any tennis?" Protested Momoshiro. "He could have told us before we got here."

"Look," Inui indicated to the Hyoutei table. Atobe had got up from his seat and was making his way to Reiji.

"You can't be serious, do you think we are going to stand for this?"

"I apologise but the situation can still be fixed instead you are going to be-"

"We aren't doing anything we're leaving come Kabaji."

"Usu"

The rest of the Hyoutei players got up and walked to the exit. Kabaji tried the door.

"It's locked you can't get out," Reiji informed them with a smile on his lips. _He looks like he's enjoying this, _thought Fuji.

Atobe looked back, anger flashing in his eyes.

"He has got to be joking," Kaidoh snarled as he stood up.

"Kaidoh sit back down." Ordered Tezuka .

Kaidoh paused before sliding back into his seat. _For a split second I thought he wasn't going to_ _listen,_ Fuji thought.

Meanwhile Akutsu had stood up from his table and walked up to Reiji. He grabbed Reiji by his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"I think you know what to do?" Akutsu spat at Reiji.

"OK. You know I didn't really want to do this, but I guess I don't have a choice."

Akutsu let go of Reiji.

Reiji brushed himself off and slowly made his way to the door his head bowed. As Reiji checked his pockets he flashed a look back at Akutsu.

"I guess we should start thinking about packing up. Huh?" Fuji enquired.

"I just unpacked!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Mada mada dane." replied Echizen from under his cap.

There was a shout and Fuji looked back to see Akutsu fall. Sengoku rushed over to him.

"What happened?" asked Eiji

"I don't know he just fell." Inui replied.

Sengoku looked up from Akutsu's side.

"He's dead."

Confused shouts filled the room.

"How?" Fuji murmured. _Is this because of him?_ He looked at Reiji. He was still standing in front of the door. Though he was no longer an image of defeat instead was stood straight and smiling.

"I think you are finally ready to listen." There was deafening silence in the room as all attention focussed onto Reiji. He smiled again.

"We are going to play a game."

* * *

A/N Yeah finally updated. Thanx for the review (singular). Hope you enjoy the chapter, the rules of the game will be explained in the next chapter.

Yeah and umm, sorry about Akutsu, all i can say is it will be explained in the next chapter and yeah he really is dead. I don't think he would pretend to die.


	3. Catchers!

"So, I guess I finally have your attention." Said Reiji in a loud and clear voice, flicking an imaginary piece of fluff off his clothes.  
" I think its best if you all take a seat." He said gesturing towards the Hyoutei Players who seemed frozen in their positions in front of the door."You might have guessed by now this isn't a tennis camp to hone your skills at all." Reiji gave a fake chuckle.

_He's like one of those news readers you see on TV. Perfect teeth and always smiling no matter what the news happens to be on that particular day. _

Atobe glanced warily at Reiji as he walked back to his seat.  
The restaurant was completely silent. Whether this was due to shook or just pure disbelief Fuji couldn't be sure.  
Reiji's whole demeanour had changed, before he had stood there in front of them all with an apologetic face and a posture displaying defeat. Now he stood straight commanding the room's attention with a sly smile on his face.

He's really enjoying this, thought Fuji.

"We are going to play a game. The aim of this game is simple enough. Find the Catchers."

" 'Catchers', what's a 'catcher'?" Eiji whispered to no one in particular.

"Shh, we should listen to what he has to say," came Inui's reply. Inui had his notebook open and was copying down every single word Reiji uttered.

"I have chosen two of you to be Catchers. You know who you are. The rest of you will be called the Others."

"The 'Others'? He just couldn't be bothered to come up with a name for us," muttered Ryoma.

"The Others have the job to find out who the Catchers are."

Fuji noticed a couple of the tennis players looking around trying to figure out who these catchers could be.

_This game seems pointless. What's the point of finding the catchers? It shouldn't be too difficult. If they know who they are, we only need to find anyone acting differently. There will be obvious clues. The game is a pretty simple game indeed. I mean what's to stop them from telling us who they are in the first place?_

"Then once you know who the catchers are-" Fuji focussed his attention back onto Reiji.

"Kill them"

The silence was broken by voices of outrage protesting.

"I'm not killing anyone," Kaidoh growled.

Reiji cleared his throat and waited for the noise to die down.

"Well of course it's up to you what you do once you find them. Though I must give a word of warning. This game has a penalty. For every three days you fail to find the Catchers one of the Others will die in return. That is all. Have fun"

Fuji felt bile rise in throat. _This is not real. It has to be a dream. It isn't real. This isn't happening, right now I am asleep in my bed and soon my alarm clock is going to go off and I will start getting ready for school. _

_Why... Why is he doing this?_

He looked back to where Reiji stood, but Reiji had disappeared seemingly into thin air.

"This is a joke, come on let's just go home," Eiji muttered anxiously pulling on Oishi's shirt to get him to stand up.

"Everyone calm down, we have to think this through calmly." Tezuka stood up and took charge of the situation.

Around the Seigaku regulars chaos reigned, angry voices debating whether it was all a joke or if had all been a mass hallucination.  
The Fudomine regulars were making plans to go home.

"I'm not standing for this," Atobe got up and walked towards the door. He half-heartedly tried the handle and to his surprise the door swung open. "Come on we're going home." Atobe gestured to his team.

Tezuka tried to get the situation back into control.

"Before everyone decides to go back home we have to decide what to do as a group."

"Whatever, this is some guys crazy idea for a joke we are going home." Atobe replied.

"Akutsu is dead this is no joke."

Fuji's attention shifted to the Yamabuki team.

Sengoku was still sat on the floor next to Akutsu. It didn't look like anything Reiji had said had entered his mind.

Oshitari placed his arm on Atobe's shoulder .

"We should listen to Tezuka." He persuaded Atobe.

"I think we should call the police first," Inui decided.

* * *

_Four hours later._

The mood on the ride back home was somber and the Seigaku regulars were the quietest Fuji could ever remember them.

They had all been interrogated by the 's body had been transported to the local hospital. No one had any real hope of him recovering. It had been too late.

While Inui had gone to phone the police, the teams had calmed down enough to decide that it would be best if everyone went home for today. It was decided that they should all meet up tomorrow morning at Seigaku's tennis courts to discuss what had happened and what they would do next.

_Two of us are "Catchers", is that what Reiji had called it. Am I Catcher? But Reiji had said we would know if we were a Catcher. But even if we find a Catcher what are we going to do? I can't kill my team mates. I would never kill my team mates. No matter what. _

After they had all decide to meet up tomorrow Fuji had gone up to Yuuta to ask him how he was doing. He had replied that he was fine and that he probably see him tomorrow. _Had he looked scared? But he would never admit that to me._

_Yuuta isn't a Catcher I know he isn't._

_I should stop thinking about this._ But Fuji found that he couldn't. Reiji's announcement replayed in his head. His mind kept going over the sequence of events after Reiji had disappeared

_Had Mizuki been acting differently? What was he talking about to Yuuta after I had walked off? Could Atobe be the Catcher, hadn't he seemed too eager to go back home_?  
_No I can't do this, we are all tennis players and we are going to work together to somehow get out of this._

_I saw Sanada lowering his cap after the rules of the game were told. Could he be- Go to sleep Fuji it is a long ride home. Give your brain a rest. _

Fuji got himself comfortable in his seat. As he did he looked around to see what the rest of the regulars were doing.

Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Ryoma were already asleep.

_Good, Ryoma is getting some sleep he really needed it. He had been really out of it since the camp_. Fuji could remember the look Ryoma had when they were packing their belongings back onto the coach. Hollow and empty. He hadn't looked Fuji in the eyes since the camp. _Could he be a Catcher?_

Fuji shook the thought out of his head.

Tezuka was deciding on game plans for upcoming matches but Fuji could tell his heart wasn't really in it. He had been looking at the same page for the last half an hour now.

Oishi and Eiji were chatting quietly, Oishi determined to reassure Eiji. Eiji still hadn't recovered from earlier and although he hadn't cried any tears Fuji could tell he was holding back.

Fuji felt a prickling sensation in the back of his head as though he was being stared at. He turned to see Inui.

A sudden feeling of uneasiness took a hold of Fuji.

Inui had his notebook open and was looking straight at him.

* * *

a/n- thanx for all the reviews they keep me writing, seriously they do! Anyway hope the next update won't take as long, i'm just too lazy ;;


	4. I'm Hungry!

Chapter 4-

The sun was shining brightly as Fuji made his way to school. The roads were deserted. _Everyone is probably still asleep, the only reason I'm up at this ungodly hour is because of what we decided yesterday._

Fuji had declined an offer of a lift to school from his sister. He hadn't wanted to bother his her unnecessarily so early in the morning.

When Fuji had woken up that morning there had been a moment of bliss before he had remembered the events of the day before. It still hadn't sunk in, and Fuji still dazed by Akutsu's death arrived at the tennis courts.

The Hyoutei players had already arrived and claimed a court for themselves. Atobe was refereeing a match between Oshitari and Gakuto whilst Kabaji stood at the sidelines holding Atobe's jacket for him. The rest of the tennis regulars were watching.

Fuji could see Inui watching intently. _No doubt trying to take get more data._ _That Inui he never gives up._ Fuji waved at Yuuta who was deep in conversation with Mizuki. Fuji noted that Momo and Ryoma still hadn't turned up as hadn't Sengoku. _I can't say I'm not surprised Sengoku decided to miss this._

Gakuto leapt up high into the air as he returned a ball.

"That Gakuto he turns up on our turf and starts showing off, it's just like him," complained Eiji to no one in particular.

Fuji went to greet Tezuka who was stood in the corner with a concerned expression on his face. Fuji could tell he had been considering the effects yesterday would have on the team.

Just then Momoshiro turned up at the courts.

"Sorry for being late everyone, but I went to Ryoma's house first. He's not feeling well so he can't come to the meeting."

"OK everyone, I think we all know why we're here," said Tezuka gaining everyone's attention. Gakuto and Oshitari stopped playing. And the rest of the players gathered on to the court.

Sanada cleared his throat and got ready to speak

"I th-"

Atobe raised his hand as cut off Sanada's speech.

"I've already asked all my players and I know for a fact none of my players are affected, none of the people on my team are "catchers"." Atobe walked around the court looking each of the opposing teams players carefully in their eyes. He stopped when he got to Tezuka.

"I suggest all the captain of their teams do the same and then we can finish this game. Anyone who is a catcher should own up, if you care about the lives of your team-mates."

"Atobe you should watch what you say!" Said Tachibana glaring at Atobe.

Atobe ignored him and he clicked his fingers gesturing the Hyoutei regulars to follow him as he left the court.

When Atobe reached the end of the court he turned around.

"I'd be careful of your freshman. What an amazing coincidence that he happened to be ill today of all days." With that the Hyoutei players left the seigaku courts.

"Atobe is being pig-headed as usual," remarked Sanada.

"This is not good, if Atobe is serious what do you think the Hyoutei regulars are capable of?" asked Oishi.

"Well at this present moment there isn't anything we can do instead of wait. We don't know if what Reiji was saying was the truth or not." Kamio put in.

"Well it could have been a joke?" asked Eiji hopefully, still holding onto some ray of hope.

"Well the death of Akutsu's we know this isn't a joke, what we don't know at this time is whether the game is real." Said Inui.

"Well we'll find out in three days I guess," said Eiji expressionlessly.

"Two days now." Interrupted Inui.

A silence met those words.

"I suggest we make a pact." Saeki decided. "All the players present here now promise to not cause harm to any of the other tennis players.

There was hesitant looks being casted around by the players. Inui looked as though he may raise an objection to Saeki's statement.

"Everyone agrees?" Saeki asked again.

There were murmurs of assent and a few nods from the players.

"Ok then we gotta go, Tezuka be careful," Tachibana advised.

Fuji started getting ready for class. _It didn't go as bad as I had thought._

"I guess the only thing we can do right now is wait. Wait to see if anyon- anything happens" commented Momoshiro.

"Don't you mean wait to see if anyone dies?" Inui replied, "Because that's what we are doing."

"Inui can you stop with the comments you know everyone is under a lot of stress right now." _He is really annoying me right now. I can't deal with him right now._ Fuji walked off the courts.

_What does Inui think he is doing? There is no way of figuring out who the catchers are at this point anyway. But I did learn one thing, Inui is definitely playing the game._

* * *

It was the end of the day and Fuji was on his way to tennis practice. The classes had passed on as normal_. It doesn't seem like this is real. Everyone is so carefree. But now everything has changed for us._

Fuji started practicing with one of the second year's. he beat him easily and went to see the others practice. Momoshiro was already there watching Eiji and Inui practice. I wonder how Ryoma is holding up?

Fuji felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome back!" beamed Kawamura. "I'm surprised you guys came back so early. Wasn't the camp supposed to last a week?" He asked

"So how was the camp? I hope I didn't miss out on too much!" Kawamura gave a little grin.

" …"

Fuji gave a little smile

"Oh, it got cancelled so we came back early."

"So what was it like? I hope next time I can get invited. I wan-"

"Will you shut up? Just shut up!" Momoshiro shouted as he stormed off to the changing rooms.

"Huh, what just happened?" asked Kawamura

"I think he is just a bit stressed at the moment," explained Fuji, "and I think you should keep quiet about the camp. People are a bit disappointed about it being cancelled you know?"

"Oh ok. Sure."

_He doesn't know about Akutsu's death yet does he?_

* * *

The next day, seemed to pass in a blur for Fuji.

When Fuji arrived at tennis practice he found that Tezuka had cancelled it till further notice. _I guess the strain of it finally got to Tezuka too. _

Most of the players had already left, though Fuji saw some of the first and second years complaining between themselves. He noticed Kawamura standing by the tennis ball basket looking a bit down. _Did he find out about Akutsu?_

"Hey are you ok?"

"Huh, yeah I was just wondering, everyone has been really weird since they came back from camp. I tried to talk to Momoshiro but he is just ignoring me now and I haven't seen Ryoma since he came back from camp. What actually happened at camp? No one has said anything to me."

"I think you're reading too much into this. Anyway have you heard anything about Akutsu?" Asked fuji changing the subject. _He must have heard by now. They were friends weren't they?_

Kawamura looked quizzically at Fuji

"What are you talking about? Who is Akutsu?"

"Wasn't he your friend, he used to play tennis for Yamabuki."

Kawamura gave Fuji a funny look.

"Are you sure something didn't happen at camp?"

"No…" _He…What?_

* * *

Fuji woke up early the next day.

He had telephoned Inui yesterday when he had arrived home. Inui had concluded that as Kawamura couldn't remember Akutsu, Akutsu's entire existence may have been wiped after he died. He had told Fuji that he would do some more research before telling the rest of the regulars.

Fuji had also phoned his brother Yuuta last night.

_I hope he's careful today. I hope he'll be ok._

* * *

It was lunchtime and Fuji sat down at the same table as Inui.

"So?"

"I rang the police and they have not heard anything about the death of Akutsu. All of our interviews we gave have all been erased. Even his parents have forgotten about him. It is like he never existed in the first place. The only ones who can remember him are us. The players who went to the training camp."

Inui carried on.

"Also some more information I have gathered. Ryoma hasn't attended school for the last three days. Do you think he is really ill?"

"I don't know," murmured Fuji.

"Well earlier I rang around the other schools and everyone is ok so far. It may have just been a hoax. Today we wait and see if anything happens I guess. There's nothing else we can do. So who do you think is affected?"

"Inui I don't really want to discuss this"

"Well my calculations say that it is unlikely that anyone from Seigaku is affected but you can't be too sure. There is a 25 chance someone from-"

Fuji stood up and walked away leaving his food uneaten.

* * *

Classes had just ended and Kikumaru was about to go home.

_Why isn't there any more practice, I guess that means there's more time to go shopping! Ha! _Kikumaru's stomach rumbled

Kikumaru saw Momoshiro up ahead on his way home.

"Hey Momo, you hungry?"

"Yeah sure senpai, but only if you're paying!"

"Momo you freeloader. How is Ryoma doing?"

"I don't know I was thinking I might visit him today."

"I'll go with you, but first let's get some burgers!"

"It would be more fun if Ryoma was here," remarked Momoshiro.

"Not for my pockets," replied Eiji.

"Hey Momo four hamburgers, what are you thinking? You'll get fat especially with no tennis practice."

"Don't worry I can work this out in five minutes flat," answered Momoshiro. "Hmm, maybe three more."

"Momo are you feeling ok, that is a bit much even for you."

"Senpai never underestimate the power of your underclass men"

_I wonder what Oishi is doing. I asked if he wanted to practice but he went straight home today._

Kikumaru looked up to see Momoshiro stuffing his face full of burgers.

"Hey calm down there Momo, we aren't having a race." Eiji joked.

Momo started coughing, and spluttering. Pieces of hamburger were stuffing his mouth full and he was having difficulty breathing. However Momoshiro kept on stuffing more burgers into his mouth.

"Hey stop!" Cried Kikumaru.

Kikumaru grabbed Momoshiro's hand to stop him from putting more burgers into his mouth but Momoshiro kicked Kikumaru away. Momoshiro's eyes were bulging and his face had started to turn purple.

With his hands he picked up another burger and another, Momoshiro started shaking his head to get away from his hand. But his left hand grabbed his neck and the right hand continued to stuff more food into his mouth.

Kikumaru was stuck to the floor, it was like an invisible force kept him down. "Someone help us!" He screamed loudly in the restaurant.

The people in the restaurant though continued to ignore them. They carried on eating oblivious to Kikumaru's scream.

Momoshiro suddenly fell to the floor, his hands still holding two burgers each. Though his mouth was stuffed full his hands kept moving as though possessed, continuing to fill his mouth.

Suddenly his body gave a jerk and his hands fell to his side limply.

* * *

A/N

Yeah another chapter hope it doesn't disappoint. I'm sorry my updates are so slow this fic will probaly be finished in 2020. Well hopefully not.

And thanx for the reviews guys, you keep this fic going.

OK something for you guys to think about till the next chapter. one of the following will be linked to the next death. I don't know yet if someone will die in the next chapter but i do know who is next to go. So see if you can figure it out!

a. The Matrix

b. Brokeback Mountain

c. Harry Potter!


	5. Absolutely crackers?

Chapter 5

The next day when Fuji got to school he was prepared for it. He hadn't been surprised when he had got the phone call from Inui telling him about Momoshiro's death. It had had to happen. _One of our players had had to die sooner or later._ He thought soberly.

On his way to class Fuji saw Kawamura chatting to one of his classmates, completely unaware of the predicament shadowing the thoughts of his team mates. _He's probably completely forgotten that Momoshiro ever existed_.

Deciding to avoid Kawamura, Fuji hurried to class, where he bumped into Ryoma.

"Hey!" Fuji exclaimed in surprise.

Ryoma avoided Fuji's gaze and carried on walking as though he hadn't heard Fuji.

_So Ryoma finally decided to come to school_. Fuji was about to go after Ryoma when he heard the raised voice of Eiji.

"This is all your fault!" Eiji was shouting to a bewildered Inui. Eiji had cornered Inui in front of the boy's toilets. Fuji shifted his attention back to Ryoma, but Ryoma had already left for class.

Giving a small sigh of resignation Fuji approached Eiji.

"Eiji what's this all about?" Inui was asking an obviously distressed Eiji. Eiji just shook his head and continued to shout at Inui in a raised accusatory tone of voice.

"Tezuka didn't want to go to camp. You persuaded him! If you hadn't then Momo, would... He. You killed him." Eiji finished, taking deep breaths.

"Eiji listen it's nobody's fault" Fuji tried calming Eiji down.

"No, no no! We're all gonna die and it's all his fault." Eiji raised his arms as though he was addressing an audience. "We are all going to die, just so Inui could get some precious data."

Fuji just stood there. Nothing he said right now would get through to Eiji.

"Yes I know it is, it is my fault" said Inui in a low voice, and with his head hung low he slowly walked to class.

"That was a bit harsh," remarked Fuji.

Eiji just shook his head, he had no words left to express.

* * *

Fuji had found it difficult to concentrate during lesson that morning. _I guess it is to be expected. And it's only going to get worse._ But when it got to lunch time Fuji had only one thought in his mind. Find Ryoma.

Unsurprisingly Fuji hadn't been the only one who was curious. And he found Ryoma sitting with Inui and Kaidoh. Who it seemed were having no luck getting information out of him.

"I want to eat in peace," Ryoma said monotonously as Fuji took a seat.

"Come on Ryoma, we're your friends."

Ryoma avoided eye contact with Fuji and stared continuously at his food.

"Is Momo-chan senpai really dead?" He asked.

Fuji gave a small nod of his head.

"I tried to run away. I was just scared. But I couldn't."

"You changed your mind?" Asked Kaidoh.

"No." Ryoma continued staring at his food. "I tried to run away, I stayed at a hotel out of town. But when I woke up the next day I was back home. It was like nothing had happened."

"We can't escape" murmured Inui.

"We're stuck here, and we're going to die here"

"Ryoma don't be a fool" Kaidoh replied.

"Ryoma is right I've had enough of this." Inui stood up from his chair.

"I'm not going to die like an idiot. I don't care what Tezuka says. I'm going to bring an end to this. If he's too weak to do something about this then I'll have to instead."

Fuji rolled his eyes. "Inui, just what are you going to do?"

Inui pushed his glasses up his nose slightly.

"I'm going to find the Catchers. Everyone is too scared, tiptoeing around the subject but it has to be done."

"It's true at the rate we're going we are all going to die, but to actually actively search out the catchers..." Fuji thought out aloud.

"I'm going." Inui picked up his notebook from the table.

"Where are you going?" Fuji asked tentatively not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I'm leaving school and I'm going to find the catchers," answered Inui making a quick exit.

"I think he's cracked." Ryoma murmured.

"Hmmm," replied Fuji.

* * *

The bushes across from the Hyoutei tennis courts rustled slightly.

Inui ticked off Sengoku's name in his notebook. _Sengoku hasn't turned up to tennis practice for the last few days._ Inui has just made his way to the Hyoutei tennis courts from Yamabuki High School.

Inui had known he would only get the chance to see one team actually practicing tennis and he decided that he was the most interested in the Hyoutei team. He had spent the afternoon travelling between the different schools and observing their behaviour.

At Rikkaidai through some very careful eavesdropping he came to the conclusion that Kirihara and Sanada haven't shown any change in behaviour. Inui could almost have believed there was nothing wrong, he knew better though.

Inui looked at the courts and he could see that he was just in time to observe the Hyoutei team practicing. _This should be interesting._ _Atobe had said that he was positive that none of his players were catchers. How can he be so sure? He may have been trying to shield his players though._

To Inui's disappointment the Hyoutei team's practice seemed to passing along as normal. _Why did our tennis practice have to be cancelled, at least it would have taken our minds off this._ Inui carefully thought through all the data he had so far.

_Right now Ryoma has the highest suspicion of being a catcher. I'm not entirely sure I believe his story of being scared and trying to escape. Well it's not like I can do anything myself with that information. But if I let it slip, someone else might..._

A branch broke under Inui's foot as he made himself more comfortable.

He cursed quietly. Inui stood motionless until he was sure he hadn't been discovered and was safe.

_I have to finish this game, if everyone else is too scared to do anything then it means that responsibility falls to me._

_I have to end this game before anyone else dies._

Inui was a bit disappointed he had hoped to get more information on Atobe and his team but the way the practice was shaping up it looked like a normal tennis practice.

Inui thought through what he would do tomorrow. _I definitely need to go to St Rudolph tomorrow. Right now Yuuta has the highest suspicion of being the other catchers. These catchers_, Inui thought with disgust. _If I was a catcher I would definitely have told my teammates. I wouldn't have wanted them to die because of me. I would have sacrificed myself, but obviously these catchers are selfish, and want everyone else to die instead. They have no respect for their teammates. They deserve to die. They need to be punished. _

Inui had a feverish gleam in his eye as he made notes about Yuuta.

_But I shouldn't tell Fuji. He can't be trusted_. Inui paused and thought for a while. _Fuji, he is the only one I can't get any data on. It's like his mind is a completely blank wall. _Inui mulled over this a bit longer

_Doesn't matter the next death isn't for another couple of days, so I don't need to worry about it yet. I still have two more days to find the catchers._

Inui was about to leave the practice when another branch cracked under his foot. Inui cursed. _I think it's safer if I stay here until they've all left._

He opened his notebook and proceeded to get data on the tennis practice. _If we survive this, this data is going to be worth its weight in gold,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Atobe was conducting the Hyoutei tennis practice expertly.

"Gakuto, Oshitari now practice your double routine."

Atobe was deep in thought. _I can trust my team._

_Well only Oshitari would be smart enough to keep it a secret from me if he was a catcher and I'll deal with him if and when the time comes._

Atobe decided to concentrate on practice.

He watched Gakuto and Oshitari playing against Choutaro and Shishido. _Gakuto's improved._ He spends all his time perfecting his acrobatic play. _Well if he enjoys it I guess it's up to him._ Atobe was felling particularly lazy that afternoon.

He continued watching Oshitari and Gakuto's practice. I don't have to concern myself with Gakuto or Kabaji, the only person who could be a problem is Oshitari.

He continued to stare at Oshitari.

Oshitari glanced back at Atobe before returning the ball. Atobe ignored him and decided to concentrate on Gakuto.

_No I really have nothing to worry about with him_.

He watched as Gakuto jumped into a particularly high moon salute. And continued watching as Gakuto became unable to twist himself upright. There was a sickening thud as Gakuto landed on his neck. Time stood still, as the rest of the Hyoutei regulars gathered around. Atobe was in shock.

He was brought back to the present by a voice in his ear that said, "I saw a flash of something in the bushes. It looked like a blue Seigaku jersey."

* * *

Inui slammed shut his door and closed his curtains. He had run all the way back home. His heart was racing at a million miles an hour and his breathing was fast and chaotic.

_They saw me?_ He thought wildly. _This is it. I'm not safe not if they saw me. What should I do?_ He thought desperately. He cancelled his plans of observing St Rudolph and Rokkaku High school tomorrow.

_It's not safe. It's not safe out there anymore._

His hands were shaking as he sat there on his bed in the dark.

* * *

A/N

Apparently Inui has finally cracked i knew he would, ever since chapter one when he suggested Kaidoh jogged to the petrol station- honestly.

Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. I want Juice!

Inui had had a bad night, barely getting any sleep at all. Before Inui had known it the sun was shining outside his window.

Remnants of his dreams still occupied his mind. Voices that had kept him up all night.

**They saw you yesterday. **

**They know you there watching them. **

**They know you are a catcher.**

_No! I can't think like this, no one knows anything. I am not a catcher._ Inui tries to clear his mind of thoughts of Hyoutei.

Inui's alarm clock went off breaking the silence in his room. He let it ring.

**You are useless. **

**The Seigaku Data Man can't even figure out who the catchers are. **

**What use are you to anyone?**

**You know it is ****all your**** fault, everyone is talking about you behind your back. **

**Tezuka didn't even want to go to the camp. You helped persuade him. **

**It's because of you, Momoshiro died. **

**It's because of you that everyone will die.**

Inui turned off the alarm clock that was still ringing. He got out of bed and felt a dull ache in his head. He reached up to feel his forehead and found it was wet.

_I've caught a cold. _

He gave a sigh and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Kirihara was rushing to school. He had slept on the bus and missed his stop. _If Sanada finds out __i'm__ late for school he'__ll make me run laps_. Sanada was very insistent that all the Rikkaidai regulars payed attention to their studies.

_Luckily our practices __havn't__ been cancelled like __Seigaku's__ have. Can't believe what that their captain is __thinking,__ that...W__hat was his name again?_

_Though __Momoshiro's__ death had been a shock __to everyone__, it's best to keep practicing as normal._ It kept Kirihara's mind off his predicament.

Kirihara managed to reach class on time and took his seat.

"Hey have you heard?"

"Huh?" Kirihara looked up to see one of his classmates.

"Appparently some girls were complaining they saw a stalker on the grounds yesterday."

"A stalker?"

"Yeah, he was wearing a blue jersey."

"Hmm" Kirihara murmured not really interested.

Kirihara had more things to worry about rather than an imaginary stalker some overexcitable girls had dreamed up.

* * *

Inui woke up in a sweat.

_They saw me I know they saw me. They think I__ am the catcher. Why else would I have gone to spy on their practice?_

_Out of everyone __who went to the tennis camp __I should ha__ve figured it out by now. Even I wouldn't believe myself if I say I don't know who the catchers are. Everyone knows I__ am the data man, and that I should have figured it out by now. Therefore it follows that since __I__ have __not __annouced__ the __catchers__ identities, it means I__ have __a high likelihood of being one. _

_The only scenario in which I wouldn't reveal the catchers identity would be if I was one myself. It all makes sense._

Inui sat up in bed.

_I am the number one suspect, even though I am not a catcher_. Inui came to a sudden realisation. _I have been acting really suspicious lately too. I shouldn't have gone spying on __the __other schools...__ It only makes me look more suspicious._

_Are they spying on me?_

He looked out through the crack between his curtains to see if there was anyone there.

_They're hiding._

_I should be acting normal._ Inui's head was really hurting now, and sweat from his fever was dribbling down his face.

_I have to cover my __tracks,__I__ should have gone to school today.__ Anyone would notice that I__ missed school. __If they noticed, then they could figure out I was the one that went to their school yesterday._

Inui looked out of his window again, but stopped himself from opening the curatins. _No__, what if they see me ope__n__ing the curtains, then they mi__ght think I__ suspect them._

_The best way for a catcher to hide would be to pretend to find __the catchers, that's__ what __i've__ been doing..._

_I should stop looking for the catchers and then... But that would be even more suspicious! A change of behaviour, a-_

_I can't think!_ Inui forced his breathing to slow down.

_Now think what should I do in this situation? I have to find __someone__ I can trust. But I can't trust anyone. Any of them could be Catchers. _

_Taka san._

_He is t__he only one I__ can trust now. __I should meet with him__. But I can't go now. __It will be too suspicious. __I'll go after school finishes._

_

* * *

_

Mizuki was on his way back to his room in the boarding house. He had seen Yuuta on his way home earlier and had exchanged greetings. That Yuuta can't keep away from his sister's cooking.

Yuuta had commented on Mizuki not being up to his usual tricks and trying to find out who the catchers are. To which Mizui had replied in a mock horror voice.

" I am a man of my word you know! Haha."

"Yeah, I believe you," Yuuta had replied giving Mizuki a wary look.

That boy he just doesn't trust me at all.

Oh well. At least he seems to be holding up.

Mizuki's entered his room and turned to switch on his light.

"No matter how many times I come here, I can never get used to a teenage boy with an immaculately clean room."

Mizuki gritted his teeth and turned to face Reiji who was currently sitting on his bed.

"Just say the name and leave. I'm sick of your games." Mizuki muttered through clenched teeth.

"You know for a guy who wear purple flowery shirts you sure are dull." Reiji wasn't paying Mizuki's mood the slightest bit of attention. " You know, I was looking for your diary earlier, where do you keep it?"

"Just get out!" Mizuki shouted at Reiji.

"Now, now Mizuki. I'm sure you don't want to make me angry." Reiji said raising his eyebrow

Mizuki felt the resistance leave his body.

"I thought you said, you were only going to kill someone once every three days. But why did you kill Gakuto yesterday?"

"I got bored, you know I had thought you guys would have made it more interesting to watch."

"Just say the name and go," Mizuki repeated.

"Oh but I don't know who to pick. You got any suggestions? Only joking."

Mizuki didn't move from his position next to the door. His body tense waiting for the announcement.

"Well how about... No, no that wont do."

Reiji looked at Mizuki.

"Sengoku". With that Reiji disappeared as quietly as he had appeared.

Mizuki gave a small sigh of relief.

* * *

It was a solemn affair at the Hyoutei tennis practice. Atobe and Oshitari were watching Kabaji practice his serves.

"I'm sure a saw a blue jersey in the bushes yesterday. It looked like a Seigaku jersey," remarked Oshitari.

Practice was proceeding normally without any mentions of what had happened yesterday. To the rest of the Hyoutei regulars it was as though Gakuto had never existed.

"Im sick of acting as a sitting duck." Atobe spat out.

"Seigaku was spying on us. After they explicitly said that we should make an agreement not to."

" An agreement which we are not a part of."

"Tezuka went back on his word and he'll have to deal with the consequences of that", murmured Atobe.

Oshitari nodded.

* * *

Fuji was outside Kawamura's sushi bar when he heard someone calling him.

"Hey Fuji, wait up."

Sengoku caught up to Fuji.

"What are you doing here?" Sengoku asked.

"Oh Kawamura from our team works here and I agreed to meet him after school."

"You know now that you mention it I am hungry." Sengoku remarked.

They both entered the sushi bar and took a seat near the front.

Kawamura had invited Fuji to the sushi bar. He had wanted to talk in private with Fuji about all the tension between the regulars.

"Please, just tell me. I know there is something you guys aren't telling me. Everyone is acting so remote and I don't understand why."

Fuji had reluctantly agreed to Kawamura's request. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell Kawamura. He had managed to brush off his questioning for almost a week but after Momoshiro's death the tension had become unbearable.

_He won__'__t even b__elieve me even if I__ tel__l__ him._

Fuji ordered some water. He couldn't see Kawamura anywhere in the bar and assumed he was busy in the back.

"You know everyone on the team has forgotten that Akutsu even existed. He wasn't a close friend of mine, but that isn't right!" Sengoku said. "I don't want to hurt anyone but is it really OK to do nothing?"

"I'm not the one who can make that decision," said Fuji drinking his water. "It's a hard decision to make"

Inui was outside Kawamura's sushi shop pondering whether he should go in or not. He had been stood outside for three minutes unable to make up his mind, and was starting to attract the stares of passerby's.

Inui took a sip of some Inui juice.

I'm already here now and if someone was following me they would wonder why I turned back if I don't go in now. Inui resisted the urge to look around. I've been careful, I don't think I'm being followed...

Inui had been very careful on his way to the sushi bar. Casting small discrete glances to make sure he wasn't being followed. Not making any movements that would arouse suspicions.

Inui noticed the scene he was making outside the sushi bar, he took another sip of some Inui juice and reluctantly walked through the door.

As Inui walked into the sushi bar he noticed Fuji and Sengoku sitting at the front of the sushi bar.

"Hello. Do you know if Kawamura is about?"

"I think he's in the back helping out his dad" Replied Fuji.

Inui sat in the empty seat beside Sengoku.

"How are you holding up?" Sengoku asked Inui.

"Huh? What do you mean?" _Has he noticed?_ Thought Inui.

"You know since what happened to Momoshiro."

"I'm OK," Inui went quiet. _Where is __he? I didn't want to spend all the afternoon here.__ It's__ not safe here __I __don't__ know who is watching._ Inui resisted the urge to look around.

Inui's placed his Inui juice on the table and stood up.

"I'm going to see if I can find him."

"He's busy working." Fuji said.

"I know I just need to speak to him." He is the only one I can trust. I need to find him.

Inui went into the back of the shop.

"Someone is in a bit of a hurry" Commented Sengoku.

"Yeah..." Murmured Fuji.

"Hey is this the famous Inui juice?" Said Sengoku noticing the bottle Inui had left on the table. "You know what? I think I'm thirsty." Sengoku pretended to drink the Inui juice.

"I don't think you should drink it, people normally end up in a heap on the floor afterwards."

"Yeah, but I'm really thirsty."

"Inui has drank from that you know."

"Urghh OK. I was only joking."

Inui walked back into the bar. Apparently Kawamura was out on deliveries and wouldn't be back for a while. _What a waste of time._

He saw Sengoku holding his juice bottle.

Inui started getting worked up. _Doesn't he know the climate of fear we live in, does he think he is exempt from being suspected as a catcher because his teammate is dead. Doesn't he know it could be suspected that he is trying to poison me?_

Inui lost control.

"What do you think you are doing? Don't touch my drink, what were you putting in it?" Inui asked advancing on Sengoku.

"N-Nothing," Sengoku stuttered, oblivious to Inui's rage.

"I don't care, now I can't drink that- Do you know how long it took me to make it?" Whilst waiting for school to finish Inui had decided the least suspicious thing for him to do would be to make some Inui juice. He had spent the time collecting vegetables. But it hadn't been easy, not when he had kept expecting to be attacked.

"Just leave it. I'm going. Tell Kawamura when he gets back that I wanted to talk to him." As Inui made to leave he saw Sengoku exchange a look with Fuji.

"What was that?"

"Huh? What?" Sengoku asked.

"Don't think I don't know what you are all talking about."

Sengoku reached towards Inui trying to calm him down, but Inui pushed him away. As Sengoku fell back he tried to steady himself, but as he fell he smashed his head against the floor. Blood seeped from his skull on to the floor.

"Oh god.. Oh god, it's not my fault." Inui was shaking his head.

He looked at Fuji as he backed away. He mouthed something inaudible before running out of the shop.

* * *

A/N

OK really sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I know I am a lazy ass.

Oh well hope you enjoy. It was supposed be two diff chapers but i combined them to make one long chapter.


End file.
